My Dark Demon Pt2
by izfangirl12
Summary: 11 years later, Bella Grace is growing up and is becoming more and more mature. But is unaware that she's a bloodsucking  monster. . . Her parents, Zim and Gaz, never told her the truth while she's about to be crowned Taller of the Irken Empire?


**Yay! Part 1 of Part 2, I have no idea where exactly this story is going. Oh, well. I guess I have to wing it. Unless you guys have ideas. . . Well, Enjoy! P.S I like to picture Bella as a younger version of Sara Paxton, it makes it better for how you're imagining her from like, how the Invader Zim characters are shown on TV. . . It's hard to explain. **

In a meadow, somewhere, a little girl with long, kinky, light blonde hair that reached her waist, had dark, bloody crimson eyes, and wearing a short, light pink dress with ruffles on the skirt and a stylish jean jacket. One by one, she picked flowers and softly obsorbed Earth nature.

In the distance, a voice was calling to her softly.

"Bella. . ." The voice called.

Bella stood up and streched her legs.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." She said softly and she took off; faster than a vampire, running.

She ran out of the forest, and before she knew it, she was in the streets and a silver Volvo hit her while she was running; and Bella fell to the ground. The Volvo slammed on its brakes and the owner crawled out of the car and investigate what it hit. The owner saw Bella, what it seemed, unconscious.

Then, Bella's eyes flew open and before the owner of the silver Volvo noticed, she got up and started running lightning fast.

At a familiar green-glowing house, with creepy gnomes that watch your every move and are equiped with dangerous super weapons, stood a green-skinned man, who everyone knew as "the weird kid with the skin condition" was all grown up, and was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk waiting patiently for something, or someone. . .

Bella appeared out of nowhere, in front of Zim.

"Where have you been?" Zim asked sternly and crossed his arms.

"In the meadow. You didn't have to worry about me, Dad." Bella said and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, that screech of cars didn't worry me at all, then." Zim said sarcastically.

Bella sighed and crossed her arms.

"You have to be more careful, Bella."

"I am careful."

"Hardly." Zim rolled his eyes.

"Well can you blame me? I can't help it, sometimes I just let it out. Plus, it was a perfect day to just, run."

"Well, still you have to learn how to control it. You can't always let it out when it wants to, otherwise you just go all besirk."

"Well, I guess that day isn't today."

"But still you have learn, before you get out of hand."

"What's the big deal? I have enough time."

"It's not about having enough time, it's about using it. And using it wisely."

"Still. . ."

"Hey, I just don't want you going and getting yourself hurt. . ."

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes, which turned from crimson bloody red to a soft, light blue.

She walked around Zim, and went inside the base.

"Ok, I don't need to put up with attitude of yours."

"Well, what do you expect? Me being so obediant and tamed?"

"No, not really. But still."

"Look, maybe I'm just a little stressed, I mean going on the Massive, being a stupid Taller, and not having to see Lauren. Have you ever thought about that?"

There was a moment of silence before Gaz had entered the room.

"Oh, this does not look good." Gaz said under her breath.

"Mom, were fine. Me and Dad just had a little "Disageement"." Bella crossed her arms, so did Zim.

"Like I said, this does NOT look good." Gaz said and walked up behind Bella.

"Belles, how 'bout you'd go finishing packing while me and your dad discuss about a few things?"

Bella turned on heel and stormed out of the room, looking pretty upset.

"What the hell did you say to her? Can't you see she's stressed as it is?" Gaz said in a loud whisper.

"She's acting like she's 13. What do you want me to do?"

"Be gentle. It's not that much to ask." Gaz walked out of the room.

In Bella's room, she was sitting on her bed. Her room was mostly pink and floral colors, some places are a bit of animal print. Gaz helped alot with her room, she was more understanding to Bella than Zim. Not that they didn't have a good relationship with each other or anything.

Gir slowly walked out of the corner with his moose clutched in his hand, Bella looked up and saw Gir.

"Hey, Gir." She softly said.

"Young Master is upset about something. What's wrong?" Gir hopped on the bed.

Bella was technically his master too, considering she was his master's daughter.

"It's just my dad. He's just been so, so harsh on me. Ever since the day he and mom told me I was a Taller, he's like been really hard on me."

"Master is under stress, like you too. Just try your best to cooperate with master."

"I'll try. At least one good thing is gonna be on that stupid Massive, you and Aunt Mia are gonna be there to help me get through this whole Taller thing."

"I'm glad young master is happy again."

"Now, do you think you can help me pack?" Gir nodded vigorously and jumped off the bed and helped pack.

After the packing was done, Bella changed out of her pink-ruffled dress and into grey Hollister sweatpants, Hollister hoodie, a pink Hollister shirt underneath, with a pair of purple Reebook zig-zag sneakers, and threw her hair up in a messy ponytail and quietly left her room and walked back up to the base and overheard her parents talking about something particular.

"To be honest, I think it's a good idea."

"Zim, don't you remember when I had Bella? And didn't you say that it was outlawed of getting me pregnant in the first place?"

"Yes, of course I remember. . . But do we always have to play by the rules? It's 11 years later,Gaz. Can we at least try?"

"We'll see. Maybe after were settled on the Massive. But not right now."

The room was suddenly filled with kissing noises and moans that made Bella want to barf. She had to do something to stop this torture and decided to walk straight in the scene, pretending to be not aware of what her parents were doing.

"WOAH. Guys do that somewhere else and I'll just be going." Bella said and threw her hands over her face to hide her parents face-sucking.

"Oh, and where exactly do you think you're going?" Zim asked rudely and Gaz elbowed him in the side and Zim grunted.

"Lauren texted me and invited me to play basketball with the boys."

"Who exactly are these boys? Just, wondering." Zim said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh, you know just- the boys." Bella said nervously.

"No, I don't know "the boys". Why don't you tell me about these boys."

Bella sighed.

"Look, it's just me, Lauren, Charlie, his younger sister Carly, Freddie Jensen, Wyatt Anderson and . . ."

"And who else?"  
>Bella sighed again.<p>

"Cameron Jefferson, and his older brothers Rylie, Steven and Carter."

Zim let out a sympathy moan.  
>"I told you to stay away from the Jeffersons'. There a bad influence, I don't want you near those boys. They hit on ever single girl in the neighborhood."<p>

"Dad, you don't have to worry about anything. I don't find any of those boys attractive at all. If anything, it Lauren you have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked.

"She kinda has the Jefferon clan wrapped around her little finger. Basically, the Jeffersons are like little stray puppies the way she sees it and they will stop at nothing to get what they want; attention and something else."

Bella's cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" Bella answers her phone.

"Bella, are you coming? Cameron and the rest of the gang are already here, where are you?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Tell the boys to be patient, ok? I'll be there in a few." Bella said and hung up.

Bella walks up and gives her parents a kiss and was about to walk out the door.

"I'll be home before 9. Love ya guys." Bella said and walked out the door before her parents could say anything else.

It took Bella only 15 minutes by running at super fast speed, considering she had to stop about a couple yards away, to hide the fact that she was basically immortal.

The Jefferson clan lived in a ruddy, runned down RV park that had graffiti art on every trailer, a rusted old metal something that was miss shapened and had a fire going inside. A giant forest wrapped around the park that made you feel lost and sometimes watched, the basketball court was really a ruddy old basketball hoop that had a rusted backboard and had no chains.

"Bella!" Rylie yelled, who had long blonde hair, dark brown eyes off t-shirts, short jean shorts and was clutching the basketball, which was like the RV park, dirty and muddy.

"Hey Bells." Cameron said, who was just like Rylie but with dark brown hair and light blue eyes.  
>"Hi Bella." Charlie said, who has light red hair and hazel eyes, who wore simple red shirts and jeanshorts with sneakers.<p>

"Bella!" Carly said and ran up to Bella and gave her a hug. Carly, who like Charlie, had light red hair which half of it was pulled back into a braid, had amber eyes, and wore simple shirt with a sweatshirt on top with shorty-jeanshorts and Chuck-All Starz hightops.

"Hey guys. Where's Lauren?" Bella asks.

"Um, how about right behind you?" Lauren said sarcastically. Lauren is Dib and Tak's daughter who was only one year younger than Bella. She had long, jet black hair that covers most of her back and comes down to her waist, she also had soft, light blue eyes, she wore a Aeropostale t-shirt and shorts with flip-flops. She sorta looks alot like Amy Lee from Evanescence. Unlike Bella, she isn't a demon. She's half human, half Irken.

"Lauren! " Bella gave Lauren a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. Hey, I heard you got hit by a car today, are you ok?" Lauren asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, hey that much damage was done. Carter, I know what your thinking, so don't even try looking."

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Bella." Carter apologized with a satisfying smile. Carter, has dark blonde hair, dark green eyes, palely vampire like skin, a sweatshirt and short sweatpants with sneakers. Carter is pretty much a loner, he is pretty much to himself alot. But to Bella, he is one of the sweetest and bestest friend you could think of.

"Alright, are we gonna play or what?" Cameron asked everyone followed by a bunch of 'yeahs'.

Bella, Lauren and Carly surround a nearby broke down car's review mirror fixing eachothers hair.

"Look, I'm just saying. I think I should get a couple pink streaks, come on I think it'll look good." Lauren said.

"Lauren let's be serious here, don't ruin your hair. It's beautiful the way it is." Bella said.

"Yeah Lauren, besides in like 20 years your hair will be like, frizzy and out of control." Carly said seriously.

"Hey don't get all serious. It's just a suggestion."

"Hey ladies! Are you playing or what?" Rylie yelled to them.

"Hey it's not our fault were pretty!" Bella yelled back.

"I will never understand you girls!"

"Neither will we!" Carly yelled back.  
>The background was suddenly filled with "oohhs".<p>

"You just got challenged by my sister, Rylie!" Charlie said.

"How 'bout I challenge you right now!" The wrestling of the boys grew to laughs and trash talking.

"Those boys are nothing but trouble." Bella said to herself.

"Totally. But, sometimes they can be nice when they want to. . ." Lauren said and walked back up to the basketball court.

"How can she even say that? Boys are so icky." Carly said.

"Carly, you'll understand boys when you hit puberty." Bella said and threw a arm over her shoulder and followed Lauren up to the court.

"About time you girls got here! We almost started the game without you!" Cameron said.

"Relax, Freddie and Steven aren't even here yet." Lauren said smartly.

"Freddie couldn't come and Steven went to sneak Freddie out of his house. Til' then we play. . ."Rylie answered.

"Wait, theres 5 guys and 3 girls. . ." Carly said.

"Charlie. Go play on their team." Wyatt said who had dyed his hair to a white blonde with red spikes; making his hair look firey. He has dark blue eyes, a earring in his left ear. He was wearing black jean shorts and a grey cutoff tshirt.

"Wha-What? No!"Charlie said a little disapointed.

"Charlie, go help your little sister," Rylie said.

"Charlie lets face it, you suck at basketball. . ." Lauren and Carly laughed as Charlie grunted and slowly walked over beside Bella.

"Alright. Ladies and Charlie, you guys get the ball first." Wyatt said and threw the basketball at Bella who caught it without thinking about it.

"On the count of three. One-Two-Three!" Rylie yelled.

Bella, who had the ball, dribbled and was about 12 yards away from the basketball hoop, decided to try to shoot even though she never really played basketball before. But the basketball rolled around on the rim and fell straight inside the hoop.

"Holy crap Belles! And this is your first time playing? Your a natural!" Cameron complimented.

"Yeah. But, if you consider paper tossing into a trashcan then no this isn't my first time playing." Bella said modestly.

It was the boys turn with the baskestball and Bella blocked ever ball they tried to shoot.

Instead, Bella was the one making the shoots and actually making them.

About a half an hour later, a grey, muddy Jeep came up the road and into the ruddy old RV park.

Bella just thought it was some crazy people who lived in the park as well, but it turned out to be Steven, a 14 year-old boy who has dark blonde hair, Jersey tan skin, dark green eyes, muscular, really muscular. He was wearing ripped jeans so that the knees hung out, a grey tanktop, golden boots that you usually see in the winter time and a duffle bag hanging over his shoulders.

"Hey Steve, long time, no see. . . Where've you'd been? Game started a half an hour ago." Wyatt complained.

"Had a deliverly to Ms. Bella and one for all of us. . ." Steven said softly in a deep, mascular voice.

He opened his duffle bag and, surprisingly, Freddie Jensen came popping out of it.

Freddie is one of the scrawny nerds at skool, well, a really cute nerd. He had his dark hair done specially, it was sorta a spikey mohawk but with all his hair still in tact. He had freckles that covers his entire cheeks and very light green eyes and apricot skin looked as normal as anyone elses. He wore a green and black Hollister t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Bella looked cauiously at him as he was gasping for air.

"Whats wrong, dude?" Cameron asked him.

"I-_pant_-Couldn't-_pant_-breathe in- _pant_- there." Freddie said.

"Well, get up. And get yourself a Gatorade or something, you look like your about to throw up from all that panting. . ." Steven critized him.

"And for you, Ms. Bella. . ." Steven turned around and walked back to the car and grabbed something, thats when Carter slapped his hands over her eyes so she couldn't she.

"Ok, she look now, Carter. . ." Steven whispered. Carter retrieved her hands and Bella found a tiny yorkie dog with a red shiny bow on its head, sitting in Steven's hands.

"Happy Birthday!" Steven said happily.

"Aww. . . But, it's not my birthday-" Bella said.

"We know you're moving." Wyatt interrupted."Lauren told us. . ."

"Lauren, can I trust you you with _any_ secrets?" Bella asked sarcastically.

Lauren, Steven, Wyatt and Cameron laughed.

"Alright, can we get this game started or what?"

"Actually, I want to talk to Bella. Alone, please?" Wyatt asked.

Everyone slowly walked away, trying to hide the giggles and smiles about Bella and Wyatt.

"Can we take a little walk?" Wyatt asked.

Bella nodded.

They started walking towards the outskirts on the RV park, near the woods.

"Listen Bella, I know your moving and. . ."

Wyatt's voice was slowly fading to to the distance, as she turned her head towards the woods and saw someone or something, watching her. In a blink of an eye, the black, shadowy, figure was gone. Leaving Bella, confused, scared and felt as though she was in that _Scream_movie.

"So, what do you think?"Wyatt said.

"What? Oh, sorry, Wyatt. I was caught up in something I saw in the woods."Bella apologized.

"Alright,umm... Based on what Lauren told me, you're moving to Oregon, and that's cool and all but. . . I seriously have to tell you something before you go and this may be the last time I'll ever see you, I had this. . . I had this, little _crush_on you lately. . ."Wyatt said and was blushing scarlet.

"Oh, well, umm. . . I like you too, Wyatt. But, I don't think we can make this work between us, you're really, super sweet and I'm flattered, I really am. . . It's just that, between the fight me and my dad are going through, hey I'm just lucky to have Gir around."

Wyatt sorta looked a little disappointed.

"Wyatt, it's not that I don't like you or anything, it just couldn't work."

Bella leaned in and kissed Wyatt on the cheek before walking back to the basketball court with Wyatt by her side and their arms linked together.

Back at Zim's base:

"Zim, I think Bella can handle it. Why can't we tell her?" Gaz asked.

"Because, if we tell her, then she might crave for blood and turn into a blood sucking demon."

"You said "might" that time. . ."

"Look, as I've been observing her over the years she has been developing, and she has the active ability of an 18 year old, the demon genes may be intercepting with her human genes but, that doesn't mean that the gene could get stronger or weaker."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that when Bella is growing the genes basically battle with each other and the demon gene is winning."

"So what can do?"

"There is nothing we can do. But, my solution is to keep her busy, like, sports or something. Something to keep that gene active and used for good."

"But it also depends if Bella wants to do these activities. . ."

"Of course."

Bella walked in the door with her jacket in her hand and her tiny, yorkie puppy in her hand.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Bella called.

"Um, what is _that _thing doing in my house?" Zim asked rudely.

"Lauren told the boys that I'm "moving" to Oregon and they bought me an early birthday present."Bella answered.

"Well, he is really cute Belles. . ."Gaz said.

"Yeah. Too bad you have to leave him here when we leave."Zim said rudely.

"No way! I just got him, he's coming with us." Bella said.

"Nope. I will not allow this, this little hyooman pet thing on the Irken Royal Ship!"

"Dad! Mom, help me. . ."

"Zim, it's her gift from her friends and she deserves to have something to remember them by. . ." Gaz said soft and kindly.

"Alright, fine. She can bring the little rat thing your people call a dog. . . But I will not clean up after that thing!"

"Fair enough. . ."Bella said.

"Now go and finish packing, the Massive will be here shortly. . ." Gaz said.

"What? Were leaving now?"

**  
>O.M.G! Did that take so long! Sorry, I got in a quad accident and messed my arm pretty bad. Well whats done is done:)<strong>


End file.
